communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Verraten und verkauft
... so fühle ich mich gerade, wo ich auf amazon gesehen habe, dass Wikia unser Wissen und unsere Arbeit verkauft, als Autor "Source Wikia". Was soll das?! Verstößt das nicht gegen wenigstens gegen irgendein Copyright, bspw. das der Spielehersteller, über deren Games die Artikel berichten? »» Dove «« 20:38, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Das ist eine echte Schweinerei! Vor allem wurde nie auch nur irgendein Wort darüber verloren. Für die Schreiber der Artikel ist das ein Schlag ins Gesicht! 92.200.91.251 22:25, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Rechtlich gesehen: Wenn die Autoren angegeben sind, ist nichts dagegen eiunzuwenden, da laut Creative Commons 3.0, das, das Wikia hat, alles weiterverwendet und sogar verändert werden darf, solange die Autoren dabei stehen... Trotzdem ist es nicht gerade gut, soetwas zu hören... die Frage, die ich mir jetzt stelle: Wer macht soetwas? Steckt Wikia selbst vielleicht dahinter? Ich bin zurzeit von keinem Schritt Wikias überrascht, die Mariowiki-Sache wühlt mich auf... Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) Beyblade wird da ja auch verkauft o.O aber das ist doch alles in Englisch.. ich seh kein deutsches Buch <__< --MissMelodietalk[[:w:c:de.higurashinonakukoroni|'@Higurashi']] 07:31, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Für manche mag es ja eine "tolle Geschäftsidee" sein. Ich jedenfalls bin davon ausgegangen, dass das Wissen kostenlos zur Verfügung steht, im Internet. Werde mich in Zukunft zurückhalten, noch irgendwelche Artikel zu bearbeiten. Und wenn jemals der Gedanke aufkommen sollte, das engl.spr. Witcher-Wikia oder sein dt. Pendant, das Hexer-Wiki, zu einem anderen Anbieter umzuziehen, der einen nicht so klammheimlich abzockt, dann bin ich dabei. Davon abgesehen: Autoren kriegen normalerweise von ihrem Verlag wenigstens ein Ansichtsexemplar. Ich kenne noch niemanden, der hier je was von gehört oder gesehen hat. Würde mich aber auch nicht milder stimmen. »» Dove «« 16:30, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Diese gedruckten "Werke" wurden im englischen Wiki bereits einmal diskutiert. Meines Wissens steht nicht Wikia dahinter, sondern ein Verlag, der auch Texte aus z.B. Wikipedia gedruckt verkauft. --Weas-El ✉ 22:58, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Wenn es bereits einmal diskutiert wurde, ist es Wikia bekannt. Von Wikias Seiten wurden allerdings keinerlei bekannten Gegenmaßnahmen eingeleitet, z.B. diesen ominösen "Verlag", der nichts mit Wikia zu tun haben soll, auf seinen Namen anzumotzen, denn ein Verlag ist eine Firma, ebenso wie Wikia, und die Namen der Firmen müssen in jedem Fall voneinander unterscheidbar sein, sofern sie als unabhängig voneinander gelten wollen, was hier nicht vorliegt. Stattdessen drückt der Name "Source Wikia" schon die Abhängigkeit von Wikia aus, was also zumindest vermuten lässt, dass beide unter einer Decke stecken. Für Wikia ist das ein leichter Weg, zusätzliches Geld zu machen, deswegen tolerieren sie es (vllt fördern sie es sogar, ich traue denen alles zu). 92.200.37.93 01:07, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::Was mir auch schräg vorkommt: Die Bücher sind ja hoch offiziell, die liegen bei Amazon im Lager... Man sollte da bei Amazon auch mal nachfragen, wer die Bücher reingestellt hat, es wäre wichtig, das zu klären... --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) :::::Diskussion zum Thema im englischen Community-Wiki: Forum:Amazon.com :::::Beim oben verlinkten Buch fehlt die Angabe des Verlages. Sucht man nach weiteren Büchern, findet man als Namen des Verlags "Books LLC, Wiki Series". :::::Zitat von Jen Burton, Wikia Community Support: "We did order one of the books and confirmed that they are within the terms of the CC-BY-SA licence regarding attribution. The Wikipedia page on Books, LLC has some good resources & articles discussing their business model." (Quelle: Forum:Amazon.com) :::::Sehr interessant finde ich auch den Absatz Sale of Wikipedia's material as books. --Weas-El ✉ 10:14, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Also schön, Wikia scheint nichts dagegen machen zu können (kurze Zusammenfassung der Diskussion: Die Bücher gibt es aus dem gleichen Grund, warum es auch Wikia-Seiten gibt - beides steht unter CC-BY-SA, das heißt, solange das angegeben ist, ist es ok). Um aber beim eigentlichen Thema dieses Threads zu bleiben: scheiße ist das trotzdem! Die Arbeit und Mühe von Menschen, die völlig freiwillig und ohne Gewinnerzielungsabsichten Texte schreiben und Seiten erstellen, wird gestohlen und zu Geld gemacht, und das ist schlicht unfair. Aber ich frage mich wirklich, wer eigentlich so strohdoof ist und die Bücher kauft, wenn es sich dabei nur um Textblöcke ohne Bilder handelt (Bilder dürfen in den Büchern nicht abgedruckt werden, stattdessen stehen ihre URLs drin (das muss man sich mal vorstellen!)), die zu einem Zeitpunkt aufgenommen wurden, und in der Zwischenzeit verändert sein können. Wer kauft sowas allen Ernstes, wenn man die aktuellen Versionen jederzeit lesen kann. Inklusive aller Versionsunterschiede. Kostenlos. 92.200.84.3 12:07, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Zur Klarstellung bitte das lesen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:12, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ich hab das schon gelesen (deswegen auch: "Also schön, Wikia scheint nichts dagegen machen zu können", siehe oben). Der Verlag hat im Übrigen auch anderssprachige Sparten, Livres Groupe für französische und Bucher Gruppe für deutsche Wikipedia-Auszüge (siehe hier). Ich möchte lediglich noch einmal sagen, dass es absolut sinn- und hirnfrei in jeglicher Hinsicht ist, ein solches Buch a) zu kaufen und b) in aller Ernsthaftigkeit zu veröffentlichen. Ich kann da nur den Kopf schütteln. 92.200.84.3 12:32, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Dass solche - wie heißt es in einem Artikel so schön - "Buch-Placebos" durchaus ihre Abnehmer finden, sieht man an den Verkaufszahlen. Und dass deren Inhalte manche Leute auch toll finden, an der Bewertungsskala bei Amazon; es gibt einige mit fünf Sternchen - offenbar von Lesern, die noch nie was von einer Internet-Wikipedia gehört haben. Dem gegenüber stehen aber auch genauso viele Bewertungen, die ganz anderer Meinung sind, die bspw. auch von Plagiat sprechen. Wenn rechtlich alles "okay" ist, dann kann man solchen Machenschaften nur durch Aufklärung entgegenwirken (mal über ein paar passende Kommentare in den Amazon-Bewertungen nachdenk). Jedes von diesen billig produziert und teuer verkauften "Büchern" ist eines zu viel. Danke an alle, die sich an dieser Diskussion beteiligt haben. Und vor allem Danke für die Links! :) Jetzt weiß ich, dass das nicht nur ein Problem von wikia ist, sondern auch die hochheilige Wikipedia und andere Quellen ähnlicher Art davon betroffen sind, und dass auch nicht erst seit gestern. Ob ich aber jetzt mit weniger Wut im Bauch an "meinen" Artikeln weiterbasteln kann, weiß ich noch nicht. Und die Sache mit dem Autorenexemplarrecht, die ist auch noch nicht ausgestanden, haha ... »» Dove «« 22:49, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Autorenexemplarrecht? Mit Creative Commons bist du zwar der Autor, aber du hast keine Rechte dran, das ist so, da kann man nichts machen, es ist halt die gängige Lizenz bei MediaWiki-Wikis... Ich bin erstmal froh, dass kaum deutsche Wikis betroffen sind, und auch wenn es legal ist, ist es für die Betroffenen mehr oder weniger schlecht, da die harte Arbeit ja eigentlich wirklich für irgendwen gemacht wird, der damit Geld verdient, und zwar gratis. --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) ::::Der letzte Satz war nur ein Scherz - hab in der Eile des Gefechts sowohl den trockenen Lacher als auch meine Signatur vergessen. Nachgeholt ^^ »» Dove «« 19:34, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::::und ich hab meinen Sinn für Humor wieder mal irgendwo vergessen... :D --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion)